


The Bridge To You  ( a Love and Life tale from the Dolomites Rosengarten myths ): The Courtship fanart collection

by elianthos, haemodye



Series: The Rosengarten Tales [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dolomites, Fanart, Italian Alps, Italian mythology, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mythology References, Rosengarten, Sparkles, Undine Victor, Victor's butt, Wizard Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Reverse Bang 2019, rose petals in the wind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemodye/pseuds/haemodye
Summary: Victor has lived in the lake alongside the Rosengarten all his life, and seen many lovers come and go from its grounds. He knows exactly how foolish and fickle human  hearts can be, and wants no part in love.When Victor's machinations to protect his own heart end up breaking Yuuri's, however, Victor finds he must move heaven and earth to reunite them. Across continents, seas, and mountains, Victor will track Yuuri to the ends of the Earth in the hopes to win back his love.----In this installment sweet wet dancing of human wizard!Yuuri and Undine!Victor in a certain magical alpine lake ensues...





	1. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful starting place of this tale: Lake Carezza, a.k.a. Karersee.

 

_**** _

 

> _'Victor cannot leave the lake._
> 
> _He has never left the lake. A lake, you see, has a border on all sides. It is nothing like a river, which flows like a road. A lake is a place to trap a beautiful fish and keep it forever, ever circling, ever moving._
> 
> _This has never bothered Victor before. After all, the lake is breathtakingly gorgeous, every moment of every day. All around, the Dolomites rise like jagged shark’s teeth, many-ridged and shining. In the noon sun, the light looks like liquid gold melting down the sheer cliff faces. At high moon, the lake becomes a perfect mirror, mother of pearl and winking diamonds scattered across its face. And at sunset and sunrise, the sheer rock is bathed with golds and reds, and the lake becomes a smooth stone, and over the crest of the hill, the Rosengarten appears in all its velvet-petalled glory.'_

  
**The Bridge To You** \- the tale - , [Chapter 3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964/chapters/46164862)

_**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosengarten = 'garden of roses' in German. The pitch for the YOI Reverse Bang is inspired by the titular mountain in the Dolomites and its rich constellation of supernatural tales. Mountain Dwarf King Laurinus' magical hidden rose garden was considered the origin of the intense local 'pinkening' alpenglow phenomenon _Enrosadira_. A whole myth cycle sprung from and for it in time.  
> Among the most popular tales is the story of the nymph of the nearby Kareersee a.k.a. Lake of Carezza and the wizard who tried to woo her. With my partner haemodye we wished to retell this specific tale from the cycle and spin it in a different direction :).  
> It's both a YOI AU and a Rosengarten myth canon divergence. Victor is the (half-rusalka) Undine and Yuuri the wizard. More globetrotting, eventually requited love, and meeting a lot of the other YOI cast characters along the way  
> Do check out **[the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964)** \- and also the other collabs in the [ Reverse Bang collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yoibb19), there is going to be lotta art and fic goodness to satisfy all tastes! ^^


	2. Interlude_The Lovers

_**Wherein talented and yearning sorcerer Yuuri wooes the guarded beautiful-singing silver Undine of the lake of Carezza in the Dolomites, glowing with magic, tender hopes and the Rosengarten rose-tinting enchanted petals alpenglow .** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the Rosengarten Tales series focuses on fanarts of Victuuri key moments in the tale. Stay tuned for more to come as the **[TBTY fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964)** gets updated :)   
> \----  
> Rosengarten = 'garden of roses' in German. The pitch for the YOI Reverse Bang is inspired by the titular mountain in the Dolomites and its rich constellation of supernatural tales. Mountain Dwarf King Laurinus' magical hidden rose garden was considered the origin of the intense local 'pinkening' alpenglow phenomenon _Enrosadira_. A whole myth cycle sprung from and for it in time.  
> Among the most popular tales is the story of the nymph of the nearby Kareersee a.k.a. Lake of Carezza and the wizard who tried to woo her. With my partner haemodye we wished to retell this specific tale from the cycle and spin it in a different direction :).  
> It's both a YOI AU and a Rosengarten myth canon divergence. Victor is the (half-rusalka) Undine and Yuuri the wizard. More globetrotting, more worldwide fairy tales traditions, eventually requited love, and meeting a lot of the other YOI cast characters along the way  
> \----  
> \----  
> Do check out **[the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368964)** \- and also the other collabs in the [ Reverse Bang collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yoibb19), there is going to be lotta art and fic goodness to satisfy all tastes! ^^


End file.
